Our days of fun and drama
by maya and meevers
Summary: Miyavi just works at a cafe, Maya's just your average teen, Aiji's just out to get Maya, and Christifer is just your regular playboy. Together when these four meet there lives are changed and many things are awaiting them for the days to come.


So this is kind of a just for fun thing, ya know cause me and my friends were pretty bored one day and we're all like "LET'S MAKE A STORY!" and then followed by gay clapping.

This story is based off of our lives kind of only we're guys in this story and we're gay guys, please don't ask. Any names used in this story aren't our real names nor do they have anything to do with those guys from japanese rock bands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Midnight Café (Miyavi's POV)**

Today is the first day of spring, it's nice and sunny this morning and it's a little hot today, but there is a nice breeze every once in a while. The café in which I work is about the size of a restraunt, with just a few people scattered all around it was quite quiet, except for the silent purr of the coffee machines and the quiet hum of conversations. The café door opened letting in a nice breeze, that stirred the lovely aroma of freshly brewed coffee mixed with the sweet scent of spring flowers.

I took a deep breath and let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Ugh! I am so bored," I groaned. No one seemed to be paying any attention to me, they just went about their business as if I hadn't said anything. With another sigh I got up and walked over to the lovely blonde hair girl who had just entered. As I approached her table she hid her face behind the menu.

"Hi welcome to Midnight Café, my name is Miyavi and I'll be your waiter for this morning. Is there anything I can get for you?"

She was staring intently at the menu, after a few minutes had passed and she hadn't said a word I was starting to get irritated, I contemplated whether I should just leave her alone. Right when I was about to turn and walk away she answered in a small quiet voice, "Um..I'll have a muffin and some orange juice."

. . . . .

Seriously?!!?!

It took her that fucking long to think just for a muffin and some juice?

I wrote down her order on the notepad I had in my hand, after I reached over to take the menu from her hands trying to get a look at her face, but she turned away from me and looked out the window.

The café door opened letting in a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes that literally danced with excitement. She caught me staring at her and began to stride over in my direction "Miyavi-kun!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around me and burying her face in my chest.

"You're late again."

"I know, I know, but I had to finish my work at Mr. Christifer's house this morning" She stated, slowly pulling away from me.

" I thought you only worked for him in the afternoon," I say following her back around the counter. "Unless, you know, you were fulfilling his greatest desires so early in the morning hmm. . ."

"Oh hush! It's not like that at all! He's rarely even there in the morning." She stared up at me with big shiny brown eyes and hands on her hips.

"Stop looking at me like that," I chuckled. "And go give that chick her muffin and orange juice," I jabbed my thumb I the blonde girls direction who was staring at the table. She walked over to her with a bright smile, after setting the order down on the table, she tried to start a small conversation. I laid my head down on the cool counter top not bothering to listen to their conversation.

The quiet click of her heels against the linoleum floor told me that she was headed back around the counter. "Ne, Mi-ya-vi?" She called from somewhere behind me.

"What Pru-dence?"

"Dark keeps looking over here at you. I think he likes you or he just thinks you have a funny looking face." I glanced over at her to see that her lower lip was jutting out that she was scowling in Dark's direction.

I turned to look in Dark's direction, that's a freaking guy?! Shit…who would've thought that…

I'm pretty sure Dark isn't his real name…great he caught me staring. His honey brown eyes were turned back to focus on his ripped up muffin. His light blonde hair looked even brighter with the sun's glare on it.

I turned to Pru, "Are you sure that's a guy?" I asked jerking my head in Dark's direction.

"Mm-hm. That's what he said, ugh but I think he's gay 'cause he kept staring at you like you're a delicious piece of candy" She replied. "I think you should go talk to him."

I can feel my face start to burn as a blush starts forming on my face. "Wait, what…that's nonsense I'm not even cute or anything, and why should I go talk to him," I sputtered. My hands instantly went flying to cover my burning face.

"Heh-heh. Since when are you so shy?" She asked jabbing her finger in my cheek.

I slapped her finger away from my cheek, "Cut it out," I said.

From behind someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and nearly had a heart attack, there stood the guy whose name was Dark. He was staring at me as if he was apologizing for startling me.

"May I help you?" Prudence asked pushing me out of the way.

He didn't say anything; he only set down some cash to pay for his order, before turning to leave.

"Hey wait!" Prudence yelled out practically climbing over the counter top to stop him from walking away.

Dark stopped walking as her hand wrapped around his wrist, "Me and Miyavi are both gonna be working tonight as bartenders, why don't you stop by at around seven tonight?" She asked hopefully.

He only gave her a funny look before tilting his head slightly to look over at me, he smiled slightly before nodding his head. "I'll be there."

"Great!" She gushed, "Wait how old are you?"

That question I was kind of interested in, it took him a couple of moments before he replied with saying that he was twenty one years old. I wouldn't have thought that though since he still looked pretty young.

"Perfect!" Prudence said excitedly, "so that means you're legal right?"

Oh great I thought boredly, poor kid is getting hit on by Pru.

Dark took a step back slightly, "Yeah…" He finally replied, a bit hesitantly.

"Pru get back to work, we got other customers," I finally intervened; Dark took that moment to quietly slip out of the café as her attention was averted to me.

She turned back to where Dark was standing only to find that he had gone missing, "Oh~" She groaned, "You let him get away Miyavi," She said while scowling at me.

I shook my head slightly, "Well it's better to let him get away, lest you molest the poor boy in front of everyone."

She huffed angrily at me, "I was not going to molest him!" She yelled obnoxiously before storming of to the backroom, stomping painfully on my foot when she passed me.

. . .BITCH. . .her and her fucking heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that concludes the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave some reviews and possibly make some suggestions.


End file.
